


We're All Weebs

by hanjisungshi (mintaegi)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA are always sleep deprived, Chan is oblivious too, First time doing this, Fluff, High School, Humor, Hyunjin is always confused, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Jeongin and Woojin are good friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Felix, Oh and Also, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seungmin is so done, Slow Burn, Swearing, chat fic, did i mention Jisung is class president, did i say felix is oblivious? nevermind, felix is whipped, irregular updates, it gets confusing i guess, oh right..., to some couples, we love a class pres indeed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintaegi/pseuds/hanjisungshi
Summary: Lixie: anyway i’m not against itMunchlax: against whatLixie: us datingRead 1:39 AMPrivate Chat: Munchlax and TiredtMunchlax: sEND HEKLPTiredt: sighTiredt: what is it this time???





	1. get some sleep racha

**Author's Note:**

> Surfer Boiii/Sleepless/I Am Chan - Chan  
> The Real Dad/Wooj - Woojin  
> Minhoe - Minho  
> Munchlax - Changbin  
> Clueless Prince - Hyunjin  
> Still Class President/Tiredt - Jisung  
> Sunshine/Lixie - Felix  
> Wonpil’s Son - Seungmin  
> Foxy - Jeongin

**_Group Chat: We’re All Weebs_ **

 

_ Sunday, 9:34 PM _

 

Clueless Prince: ALRIGHT FOLKS GOT7 ARE COMING BACK TOMORROW

Munchlax: and what are we supposed to do?

Clueless Prince: STREAM ECLIPSE AT 6PM KST!

Wonpil’s Son: are you really promoting right now when we have midterms tomorrow??

Clueless Prince: we have what now

Still Class President: ah the sole reason why you have clueless in your nickname

Clueless Prince: can someone tell me which subjects are the tests we’re going to take tomorrow???

Wonpil’s Son: Chemistry and English

Clueless Prince: oh thank you lord and savior seungmin! BRB i need to study!

Clueless Prince: BUT DON’T FORGET TO STREAM ECLIPSE TOMORROW!!!

Munchlax: I have a question

Munchlax: 00line except Jisung who voted for the squirrel to be class president ONCE AGAIN?

Wonpil’s Son: i didn’t vote for him

Sunshine: i nominated him

Still Class President: yes! Felix nominated me and for some reason they all voted for me except for Seungmin, Hyunjin, Renjun, and Sanha

Munchlax: Felix why

Sunshine: it was actually at first a joke but then i realized why not

Surfer Boiii: But why would you do that

Surfer Boiii: poor sophomores :(

Munchlax: i agree :(

Minhoe: but it’s been a month since class elections why the sudden topic Changbin?

Munchlax: i just remembered Jisung’s nickname here

Sunshine: i changed that too ^^

Still Class President: ugh supportive best friends unite ✊

The Real Dad: aren’t y’all supposed to be studying?

Sunshine: oh shit you’re right hyung thanks

Munchlax: sir yessir!

Minhoe: i was done and was about to go to sleep when the group chat notifications lit up

Minhoe: so goodnight

Still Class President: i am multitasking!!

Surfer Boiii: i don’t think that’s the right thing to do, Jisung. focus on your studying first.

Still Class President: ok hyung :(

Foxy: WOULD YALL PIPE IT DOWN IM TRYNA SLEEP HERE

Munchlax: sorry innie!

Munchlax: goodnight

Minhoe: goodnight<3

Surfer Boiii: get some rest Jeongin-ah! Night~!

Still Class President: goodnight innie!!

The Real Dad: goodnight Innie!

  
  
  


**_Group Chat: We’re All Weebs_ **

 

_ Monday, 2:07 AM _

 

Still Class President: is anyone of my classmates still awake and has the revisioned notes for Organic Chemistry?

Munchlax: i had that one last sem

Still Class President: of course you do hyung you’re a year older than me.

Still Class President: maybe they didn’t change ut much??? Hyung can i have yours before?

Munchlax: hold on i’ll take a pic of them

Surfer Boiii: children i thought y’all were supposed to be sleeping at this time

Still Class President: look who’s talking

Surfer Boiii: i forgot to buy my prescribed sleeping pills yesterday okay

Surfer Boiii: now i’m trying to sleep

Munchlax: [sent 5 images]

Munchlax: there you go  **@Still Class President**

Still Class President: SAVIOR!! Thank you so much hyung <3

Munchlax: you better get some sleep after you read that Jisung

Munchlax: i’ll be sleeping now goodnight~

Surfer Boiii: night binnie~~

Still Class President: goodnight hyung!!

  
  


**_Private Chat: Sleepless and Tiredt_ **

 

_ Monday, 2:17 AM _

 

Sleepless: Jisung aren’t you supposed to be sleeping? You do realize you always get up around 5am just to get to school early which is less than 3 hours to go?

Tiredt: dw Chan hyung it’s just for today!!

Tiredt: i had to do some errands last night and i couldn’t study so i just began around 11?? I’ll be going to sleep right after org chem don’t worry!!

Sleepless: you better sleep first before i do or else >:(

Sleepless: but seriously get some rest immediately okay? It’s only the start of the week and you’re already pulling an all-nighter!

Tiredt: yes hyung now you go to sleep!!

Sleepless: i’ll try my best

  
  


**_Group Chat: We’re All Weebs_ **

 

_ Monday, 6:29 AM _

 

The Real Dad: rise and shine!! Are y’all going to school by now or just woke up

Munchlax: i’m eating breakfast

Sunshine: oooh! Same hyung what’re you eating??

Munchlax: just cereal

Foxy: good morning hyungs! I’m on my way to school now!

Clueless Prince: ain’t it early for dorm kids to go to school??

Foxy: well yes but Jisung hyung left our dorm around 5:30

Minhoe: he leaves at what now

Minhoe: 5:30 IN THE MORNING???

Foxy: yea, class president duties start at 6

Sunshine: especially during midterms and finals

Minhoe: what,,

Minhoe: i did not know about all of that…also wasn’t he awake around 2 in the morning???

Minhoe: how long does this kid sleep??

Foxy: i think he slept around 3am?? i woke up around that time to continue studying..

Sunshine: what did he do during the night and why did he have to pull an all-nighter??

Foxy: idk

Foxy: he was out all night and came back around 10?

Minhoe: the fuck..

The Real Dad: what was he doing out all night??? And what am I seeing him sleeping for only two hours??? Explain  **@Still Class President**

Sunshine: anyway brb i’m going to wake up Chan hyung

Clueless Prince: but why are you going to school so early too Jeongin??

Foxy: oh! Jisung hyung forgot his charger and told me to give it to him because his phone was dying

Foxy: or maybe now it’s dead lol

Minhoe: aren’t we supposed to be worried on how Jisung pulled another all-nighter here???

The Real Dad: yes i am worried over this

The Real Dad: also  **@Munchlax** why were you also awake that time? And  **@Surfer Boiii** !!!!

Munchlax: i just couldn’t sleep but at least i had 4 hours of sleep!! :DD

Sunshine: still not enough hyung >:((

The Real Dad: i better hear y’all getting some good night sleep TONIGHT or else

Surfer Boiii: Felix did you bring coffee to my room??

Sunshine: yea, you told me to get you some

Surfer Boiii: oh wait really?? Damn i mustbe really out of it...

The Real Dad: CHAN WHY DID YOU FORGET TO BUY YOUR SLEEPING PILLS??

Sunshine: oh shoot

Clueless Prince: ana ou-

Surfer Boiii: don’t worry wooj i’m buying them later :D

The Real Dad: you better >:(((

The Real Dad: how many hours of sleep did you get???

Surfer Boiii: uh

Clueless Prince: oh

The Real Dad: well?

Surfer Boiii: ….

Surfer Boiii: 1 hour..

Sunshine: wait what????

Sunshine: i should’ve let you sleep longer ;~;

Foxy: oh hyung:(

Wonpil’s Son: hyung you better get those pills back in your pocket today !!

  
  


**_Private Chat: Wooj and I Am Chan_ **

 

_ Monday, 6:43 AM _

 

Wooj: YOU HAD ONE HOUR OF SLEEP??

Wooj: jesus chris does your mom know?

I Am Chan: of course not

I Am Chan: i live with felix remember?

Wooj: Chan seriously please buy your pills later okay?

I Am Chan: don’t worry I will!! I just forgot to yesterday

Wooj: what were you doing on a sunday anyway

I Am Chan: uuh….music??

Wooj: with whom?

I Am Chan: um

I Am Chan: the whole afternoon with changbin and jisung:(

Wooj; NO FUCKING WONDER

I Am Chan: they were so motivated to write and i really couldn’t stop them 

I Am Chan: but i did tell them to go home after we had dinner around 8!!!!

Wooj: Chan why though….we have midterms this week!!!

I Am Chan: you can’t really stop us once we become extremely motivated:((

Wooj: yeah i know

Wooj: which hurts y’know

Wooj: just want you guys to get some rest

Wooj: especially you

_ Delivered, 6:49 AM _

  
  


**_Group Chat: We’re All Weebs_ **

 

_ Monday, 12:13 PM _

 

Clueless Prince: so i think i failed organic chemistry

Clueless Prince: NOBODY TOLD ME IT WAS ORG CHEM ANYWAY

Wonpil’s Son: then what the fuck do you think we were studying for the past month??

Sunshine: organic chemistry??

Munchlax: lix, i think that was a rhetorical question…

Clueless Prince: anyway at least first day’s over i can relax, go home now, AND STREAM ECLIPSE LATER COWARDS

Minhoe: don’t we have clubs later at 1

Clueless Prince: we have what 

Sunshine: i sometimes wonder why hyunjin has clueless in his nickname

Sunshine: but then i’m reminded of this

Sunshine: thank u for reminding me yourself, jinnie

The Real Dad: we have clubs later but i honestly want Jisung, Changbin, and Chan to sleep

Sunshine: i agree

Minhoe: i second that motion

The Real Dad: chan, you’re the president of the music club could you postpone your meeting this afternoon?

Surfer Boiii: I sure am the pres and I already texted everyone that there won’t be a meeting this afternoon

Still Class President: is it bad i read the first words as “I sure am depress”

Minhoe: jisung really...

The Real Dad: jisung, after lunch you better go straight to your dorm and sleep

Still Class President: but chan hyung told me to accompany him :((

Minhoe: to where??

Still Class President: to buy his pills duh

Wonpil’s Son: is someone jealous ehehehe

Minhoe: seungmin shut up

Surfer Boiii: don’t worry Wooj! Jisung and Jeongin’s room are just in front of ours so after we buy from the drug store we’ll go straight to our dorms!

Munchlax: i’m omw home

Sunshine: noice

Sunshine: get some rest hyung <3

  
  


**_Private Chat: Munchlax and Tiredt_ **

 

_ Monday, 12:26 PM _

 

Munchlax: JISUNGF WHAT THEFUCK WAS THAT A HEART

Tiredt: yes it was

Munchlax: BITHCFDJKHFSSK WHY IS HE TEH CUTEST

Tiredt: *sighs*


	2. Progress???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin said to STREAM ECLIPSE and some changlix & minsung progress??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surfer Boiii - Chan  
> The Real Dad - Woojin  
> Minhoe - Minho  
> Munchlax - Changbin  
> Clueless Prince/STREAM ECLIPSE - Hyunjin  
> Still Class President/Tiredt - Jisung  
> Sunshine/Lixie - Felix  
> Photographer King/Puerile/Photographer.Kimg/Minnie - Seungmin  
> Foxy/What The Fox - Jeongin

**_Group Chat: We’re All Weebs_ **

 

_ Monday, 6:09 PM _

 

_ Clueless Prince changed their nickname to STREAM ECLIPSE _

_ STREAM ECLIPSE changed Wonpil’s Son’s nickname to Photographer King _

STREAM ECLIPSE: alright guys

STREAM ECLIPSE: [sent a link]

STREAM ECLIPSE: YALL BETTER STREAM OR ELSE

Foxy: of course i’m streaming hyung!!

Foxy: oh but why is seungmin hyung Photographer King?

Photographer King: OH MY GOD EVEN HERE

Photographer King: HYUNJIN I HATE YOUUU

STREAM ECLIPSE: hehe our dance teacher called him photographer king since he was caught taking pictures of us while we were dancing

STREAM ECLIPSE: AND THEN SEUNGMIN SQUEAKED LIKE HE WAS CAUGHT ON TAPE OR SOMETHING AND SAID THANK AND RAN AWAY HAHAHAHAHA

STREAM ECLIPSE: i’ve been teasing him all the way before i had to leave him in the bus since it was my stop already

Photographer King: I WAS HIRED TO DO THAT YOU BITch

Minhoe: hired? How much money did you earn?

Sunshine: isn’t the right question supposed to be who hired you??

Photographer King: ok so first of all your own coach hired me! i guess he has been following my ig….also maybe the reason why he called me photographer king

Photographer King:  **@Minhoe** i earned ₩50,000

Minhoe: YOUEARNED THAT MUCH???

Sunshine: wait what ig? Isn’t your username there seungmin.pil?

Photographer King: i meant my photography ig

STREAM ECLIPSE: you have another acc??

Foxy: yes he does i follow it ehehe

STREAM ECLIPSE: OMGGG WHAT’S THE @???

Sunshine: yea i wanna know too

  
  


**_Private Chat: Puerile and What The Fox_ **

 

_ Monday, 6:21 PM _

 

Puerile: not one word, Jeongin

What The Fox: um ok

What The Fox: why is your nickname Puerile again

Puerile: i misspelled this word on my last year of middle school in the yearly spelling bee which landed me on second place and you never stopped teasing me

What The Fox: oh wow that’s been almost two years

What The Fox: time to change it~

_ What The Fox changed Puerile’s nickname to Photographer.Kimg _

Photographer.Kimg: WHY MY IG @??

What The Fox: idk what nickname to use

_ Photographer.Kimg changed their nickname to Minnie _

Minnie: that’s better

What The Fox: really seungmin hyung really

Minnie: well do you have a better nickname for me?

What The Fox: ...none

Minnie: just what i thought :>

  
  


**_Group Chat: We’re All Weebs_ **

 

_ Monday, 8:01 PM _

 

Still Class President: Good evening folks that was the longest nap i have ever had now i’m not ready to study for trigonometry and history

Minhoe: that’s good sungie! study tonight then sleep early too, okay?

Still Class President: okay hyung （＾∇＾）

Photographer King: *coughs* whipped *coughs*

Munchlax: omg same as soon as i got home i changed my clothes and i think i fell asleep even before my head hit the pillow

The Real Dad: that’s all good to hear!

Surfer Boiii: oh wow you guys really did sleep this afternoon

Sunshine: yeey!! My best friend and Binnie got some rest ( ´ ▽ ` )

Sunshine: also  **@The Real Dad**

Sunshine: chan hyung didn’t sleep at all!

Surfer Boiii: OI I STUDIED ALL AFTERNOON OKAY

Surfer Boiii: i’m about to take my pills so i might be able to sleep early

Foxy: earlier than me?

Foxy: oh wait i’m actually going to sleep later than usual thanks to this proving shit on geometry!!!

Photographer King: oh damn it must but that hard if you used shit

Foxy: OF COURSE IT’S HARD

Foxy: MY TEACHER DIDN’T DISCUSS THIS AT ALL BUT WE’RE STILL GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE THE TEST WITH IT

The Real Dad: oh god wait let me breathe for a moment 

The Real Dad:  **@Surfer Boiii** you better drink those pills or else

The Real Dad: and please get some sleep

The Real Dad:  **@Foxy** it’s okay jeongin-ah but please make sure to have plenty of rest after okay?

Surfer Boiii: drinking it as we speak

STREAM ECLIPSE: man i love listening to eclipse on repeat while studying trigo

Still Class President: OMG I JUST WATCHED IT HYUNJIN

Still Class President: IT WAS SUCH A BOP!! AND THE CUT SCENES OF THE CHOREO UGH I LOVE

Sunshine: definitely wanna see their dance practice

STREAM ECLIPSE: YAAAAS I KNOW RIGHT???

The Real Dad: kiddos go back to studying. Especially you Jisung

Still Class President: yes woojinnie hyung!!

  
  


**_Private Chat: Munchlax and Lixie_ **

 

_ Monday, 9:08 PM _

 

Lixie: binnie hyung

Munchlax: yes?

Lixie: oh wow that was fast

Lixie: uh anyway

Lixie: i heard you topped trigonometry class last year

Lixie: would you mind helping me (*´Д｀*)

Munchlax: of course of course!

Lixie: OMG YEEEEY

Lixie: how do you help me tho

_ Read 9:13 PM _

  
  


**_Private Chat: Munchlax and Tiredt_ **

 

_ Monday, 9:14 PM _

 

Munchlax: JISUNG OMG

Tiredt: what is it now

Munchlax: so uh felix messaged me asking help fir trigo

Munchlax: and i agreed

Munchlax: but both of us donmt know how

Tiredt: ever heard of video calls or video chats?

Munchlax: OMG YOU RIGHT THANK SO MUCH BRO!!!

  
  


**_Private Chat: Munchlax and Lixie_ **

 

Munchlax: let’s video chat then!

Lixie: w-wait hyung really?

Munchlax: uh felix did u just stutter in text

Lixie: no >:(

Lixie: anyway why are we going to do that?

Munchlax: it’s better that way it’s like you’re just talking to me irl!

Lixie: that sounds okay

Lixie: alrighty then! 

Lixie: but we need to be quiet since chan hyung is sleeping

Munchlax: yes of course

 

_ Video Call Lasted 2 Hours and 58 Minutes _

Lixie: thanks loads hyung!!

Lixie: now go get some rest!

Munchlax: ah after i finish reading history then i’ll sleep

Lixie: but it’s midnight already!

Munchlax: don’t worry lixie, it’s just for a few minutes 

Munchlax: plus i already slept pretty long during the afternoon so i’m fine

Lixie: but i’m still worried you wouldn’t get enough rest :(((

Munchlax: ahh lixie i’ll be fine!! Now you go to sleep okay?

Lixie: ok hyung <3

Lixie: goodnight <3

Munchlax: night!

  
  


**_Private Chat: Munchlax and Tiredt_ **

 

_ Tuesday, 12:09 AM _

Munchlax: JISUNG

Tiredt: what

Munchlax: HE SAIF HE’S WORRIED ABT ME BC I NMIGBT NOT GET ENOYGH REST

Tiredt: oh? isn’t he like that to all of us?

Munchlax: HE SENT TWO HEARTS TOO

Tiredt: OMG

Tiredt: DO I SMELL PROGRESS

Munchlax: mayhaps <33

Munchlax: ok i actually have no time to fanboy i need to study so goodnight !!

Tiredt: oh ok hyung goodnight!!

Tiredt: wait you really just messaged me because of that huh

  
  


**_Group Chat: We’re All Weebs_ **

 

_ Tuesday, 6:21 AM _

 

Minhoe: is anyone in campus already!??!?

Still Class President: i am!

Still Class President: why is there something wrong hyung?

Minhoe: could you sneak in the dance halls’ locker room and check if my ID’s on the bench and can you also check the dance practice room 2?

Still Class President: on it! 

Still Class President: On my way there as we speak

Minhoe: THANK YOU SO MUCH JISUNG I LOVE YOU

Photographer King: wait what is this

Munchlax: oh hehehe

Minhoe: look who’s talking

Munchlax: shut up hyung

  
  


**_Private Chat: Still Class President and Minhoe_ **

 

_ Tuesday, 6:40 AM _

 

Still Class President: hyung!! hyung!!

Still Class President: it’s in the locker room

Minhoe: oh thank god

Minhoe: thank you so much jisung!

Minhoe: i’ll meet you at the gates in a minute

Still Class President: oki hyung ヽ(*´∀｀)

Minhoe: jfkskgisibKIFKDK

Still Class President: oh uh hyung you okay?

Minhoe: nothing just almost dropped my phone

_ Minhoe: because why the fuck are you so cute _

_ [remove message  _ **_yes_ ** _ /no] _

Still Class President: oh

Still Class President: be careful then! (*´Д｀*)

_ Minhoe: OM G PLS SO CUTE HCKSJGHSKFD [erase text] _

_ Seen 6:45 AM _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first off woaaaah this has more than 200 hits already wow thank you so much!! hope you like this next chapter leave kudos and comments if you want <3


	3. Wednesday Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sophomores and early mornings

**_Hyunjin added Seungmin, Felix, and Jisung_ **

**_Hyunjin named the group chat Sophomores ONLY_ **

 

_ Tuesday, 2:17 PM _

 

Hyunjin: alright folks! I need help!

_ Seungmin changed Hyunjin’s nickname to Clueless _

_ Seungmin changed Felix’s nickname to Sunshine _

_ Jisung changed their nickname to Tiredt _

_ Jisung changed the group chat name to Virgo Boys and Hyunjin _

_ Seungmin changed their nickname to Minnie _

Minnie: that’s better

Minnie: what is it you want Hyunjin?

Clueless: WHY DID YALL CHANGED THE GC NAME

Tiredt: because it’s the truth?

Clueless: AND I AM NOT ALWAYS CLUELESS OKAY

Minnie: but what did you want Jinnie?

Clueless: …

Clueless: do any of you know what to study for Statistics?

Tiredt: and you’re telling us you’re not clueless? really?

Minnie: ain’t that a clueless culture right there

Clueless: yall shut up pls i really need help

Tiredt: oh ok

Tiredt: you need to study about the terms and some solving shit

Minnie: z-test and t-test

Tiredt: oh yeah that one

Minnie: why is your nickname Tiredt, Jisung?

Tiredt: because i am tired??

Sunshine: oh hello guys! (*´∇｀*)

Sunshine: what’s this for? (*･ω･)ﾉ

Minnie: hyunjin made this gc

Minnie: it actually seems convenient enough for all of us sophomores in our group of friends

Sunshine: oh okay (*^ω^*)

Tiredt:  **@Clueless** do you need notes?

Clueless: yes pls

Tiredt: [sent 7 images]

Minnie: [sent 10 images]

Sunshine: 10 pages of notes damn Seungmin you’re diligent 

Tiredt: wow and here i thought my 7 pages were enough

Tiredt: hell i didn’t even finish the seventh page

Clueless: omg thank you so so so much guys

Clueless: what can i ever do to repay y’all

Tiredt: food ヽ(´▽｀)/ (preferably not convenient store one)

Sunshine: i didn’t do anything so imm good ^__^

Minnie: we’ll call you Clueless invincibly 

Tiredt: oh wow

Tiredt: that would be nice too

Clueless: what food do you want Jisung?

Clueless: don’t worry Lix i’ll pay you two food

Minnie: what about me?

Clueless: sigh 

Clueless: no

Minnie: .

Clueless: ugh

Clueless: just call me clueless or whatever 

Minnie: YEEEEY

Sunshine: YEEEET

Clueless: oh god felix no

  
  


**_Group Chat: We’re All Weebs_ **

 

_ Tuesday, 8:01 PM _

 

Foxy: is it too early to go to sleep around this time?

Photographer King: oh wow it’s already 8pm?!?

The Real Dad: you can sleep whenever you want innie~

The Real Dad: altho yeah it is a bit early to sleep at this time for me

Minhoe: you sleep as early as 8:30 jeongin how on earth is half an hour early different

Munchlax: what made you ask that innie?

Foxy: nothing

Foxy: i’m just really sleepy right now

The Real Dad: it’s ok to sleep around this time innie!

Sunshine: yea jeonginnie! Goodnight bub!

Munchlax: nightyyy

Foxy: ok hyungs thanks! Goodnight to you all!!

  
  


**_Group Chat: We’re All Weebs_ **

 

_ Wednesday, 4:11 AM _

 

Munchlax: um is anyone still awake

 

Munchlax: oh i see

Munchlax: i’ll try to get some sleep then

Munchlax: usually jisung or chan would keep me company but

Munchlax: it’s better to have them asleep

Munchlax: actually any of you asleep

Munchlax: so goodnight

 

_ Wednesday, 5:23 AM _

 

Still Class President: oh hyung :(

Surfer Boiii: binnie:((

Still Class President: binnie hyung i do hope you get some decent sleep

Still Class President: and why are you awake chan hyung >:(

Surfer Boiii: I'm helping my mum finish her packing for her friend’s trip

Photographer King: oh so that’s the reason why my mom’s so noisy right now

Still Class President: you too????

Photographer King: don’t you have to prepare for school jisung

Still Class President: oh shit you right 

Still Class President: ttyl folks!

Photographer King: I do hope changbin hyung got some sleep

 

Sunshine: omg our mums are going on a trip :DDD

Sunshine: oh binnie hyung:((((

Sunshine: get some rest pls!!

Photographer King: ohhh

Photographer King: so it was your mom when my mom said she was talking to Mrs. Lee

Surfer Boiii: they’re going to the beach:(

Surfer Boiii: i wanna go there too:<<

The Real Dad: we have classes chris

Surfer Boiii: i know :( but :(

The Real Dad: sighh

Photographer King: woojin hyung pls~~~

The Real Dad: not you too…

Foxy: woojinnie hyung:<<

The Real Dad: fuck

The Real Dad: i hate you all

The Real Dad: i’m booking a rented van as we speak

Sunshine: oh what for?

Foxy: :DDDDD

Surfer Boiii: yeey i knew we could count on you bb:>

The Real Dad: we’re going to the beach soon

Sunshine: :O

  
  


**_Private Chat: Wooj Hyung and Minhoe_ **

 

_ Wednesday, 6:21 AM _

 

Wooj Hyung: oF ALL THE TIMES YOU’RE SLEEPING IN

Wooj Hyung: WHY TODAY????

Wooj Hyung: he called me bby :<<< i’m a lil soft

Wooj Hyung: reply soon so i can rant to you hehe  
  
  
  


**_Private Chat: Munchlax and Lixie_ **

 

_ Wednesday, 6:39 AM _

 

Lixie: hyungie

Lixie: i hope you got some rest

Lixie: even if it’s short

Lixie: i’ll be here for you if you can’t sleep

Lixie: well i’ll try my best but still

Lixie: love you hyung <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! as you can see i have tagged irregular updates but not to worry! i will try my best to update this fic 2-3 times a month~~ school has started that's why it's irregularly updated. anyway i hope you enjoyed this one <3


	4. spill the piping hot tea sis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin said it...well not really but still...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! we're going to have a slight changlix progression today! also omg i was planning to double update today but my computer wouldn't start and i had to use my sister's laptop (thank u incognito!!) anyway enjoy <3
> 
> side note: idk how school works for other countries and to some other schools in my country but occasionally my school makes us take midterms for two days only (4-6 subjects per day) it absolutely sucks but hey i'm still alive from that hehe so i made it like this here????

**_Private Chat: Wooj Hyung and Minhoe_ **

 

_Wednesday, 8:22 AM_

 

Minhoe: hyung wtf that’s so early

Minhoe: you do remember i’m absent today because of…

Minhoe: yea hope u remember it but anyway

Minhoe: this ain’t about me

Minhoe: i’m pretty sure chan hyung just typed “bb” not “bby”

Wooj: hey

Wooj: IT WASCLOSE ENOUGHHH

Wooj: oh shit bro sorry i forgot about today

Wooj: i’m really sorry you must be busy

Minhoe: oh no it’s fine. my mom’s preparing in the hospital (well i’m with her too)

Minhoe: just wished dad and minju would be here to witness it:/

Minhoe: ALSO bb is far from bby level woojin hyung

Wooj: i hope it all turns out well!

Wooj: and smh can u at least be happy about this achievement i unlocked

Minhoe: no

Wooj: fuck you

Minhoe: :)

 

**_Private Chat: Munchlax and Lixie_ **

 

_Wednesday, 9:39 AM_

 

Munchlax: oh my i’m so sorry lix i just saw this!!!

Munchlax: i was late for school either way haha

 

Lixie: oh no hyung it’s okay!!!

Lixie: did you get enough sleep then?

Munchlax: mmm 2 hours

Munchlax: i’ll hopefully be sleeping my ass of later

Lixie: oh hyung :((

Lixie: i can give cuddles to help you sleep if you want

_Munchlax: YOU LL GIVE MEWHAT WHRDJ [erase message]_

Munchlax: aww lixie there’s no need for that

Munchlax: i’ll be fine :D

Lixie: i don’t believe you

Lixie: but fine just for today i’ll let this go

 

**_Group Chat: We’re All Weebs_ **

 

_Wednesday, 11:17 AM_

 

Still Class President: i’m not sure if i should be extremely worried or just worried but….

Photographer King: but?

Sunshine: but…?

Foxy: jisung hyung?

Minhoe: is everything alright sungie?

 

Still Class President: oh wait nevermind

Sunshine: ?

Surfer Boiii: um ok?

Still Class President: it was nothing :)

Minhoe: are you sure?

Still Class President: positive

Surfer Boiii: alright go back to your classes

 

**_Private Chat: Tiredt and Munchlax_ **

 

_Wednesday, 11:33 AM_

 

Munchlax: istg jisung

Munchlax: don’t even say anything

Tiredt: i already said positive what more do u want

Munchlax: huh?????

Munchlax: oh wait

Munchlax: you haven’t seen it yet

Munchlax: fuck bye

Tiredt: what..??

 

**_Group Chat: Virgo Boys and Hyunjin_ **

 

_Wednesday, 11:40 AM_

 

Sunshine: YALL OMG

Sunshine: i THINK I HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER

Sunshine: wait

Sunshine: FUCK THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR MY SISTERS WTF

Minnie: ( **͡** ° **͜ʖ ͡** °)

Clueless: ( **͡** ° **͜ʖ ͡** °)

Clueless: dawwwww seungminnie did it first :(

Sunshine: JHSDFFJKSDF CAN YALL PRETEND YOU DIDNT SEE THAT

Tiredt: too late

Minnie: spill the piping hot tea sis

Sunshine: so i uh yall know my seat is near the back door of our classroom, right?

Clueless: well duh u sit beside mine but um continue

Sunshine: we ended P.E. a few minutes ago, right? And i asked jisung to help me with changing out of my shirt which was dirty after tumbling over football (fuck you hyunjin)

Clueless: it’s not my fault you weren’t listening to our teacher on how to properly kick a ball ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sunshine: anyway when we got back from the comfort room there was a small pink envelope on top of my desk

 

**_Private Chat: Tiredt and Munchlax_ **

 

Tiredt: are you fucking serious hyung??

Tiredt: pink envelope???? Aint that some soft shit

Munchlax: HSUT THE FUKCUP

Munchlax: JHANHSJHSKJISUGJHN

Munchlax: WHATD ID HE SAY

Tiredt: he’s still typing chill

 

**_Group Chat: Virgo Boys and Hyunjin_ **

 

Sunshine: so i immediately hid from jisung and hyunjin which was a wrong move and when our teacher arrived i immediately oopened it and it was a bunch of love poems all written by the anonymous person and mayhaps my heart is so jsdlfjhd lsddfknbh a little uwu htat was so cute

Clueless: WAIT THATS A BIG UWU

Sunshine: anon is so sweet mayhaps the cutest too

_Tiredt: anon sure lix [erase text]_

Minnie: there’s more to this i can feel it

Sunshine: ... there were uh

Sunshine: hersheys mini chocolates

Sunshine: about nine pieces of them

_Tiredt: BITVH WTF CHANGBIN HYUNG [erase text]_

Minnie: same flavor?

Sunshine: i have 3 xcookies n cream, 3 milk chocolate, 3 cohcolate with nuts

Tiredt: CAN IHAVE SOME PLEASE

Clueless: same!!!!!!!!

Sunshine: sure!! Dont tell the hyungs tho

Sunshine: plz

Clueless: sure!

Tiredt: for chocolate hell yea

Minnie of course lix but anyway

Minnie: Miss Park doesn’t even give two fucks that all of her students are using their phones right now

Tiredt: that’s because we’re only going to check papers with her smh

Clueless: oh wait for real??

 

**_Private Chat: Tiredt and Munchlax_ **

 

_Wednesday, 4:59 PM_

 

Munchlax: Sung what did felix sayyyy

Tiredt: oh shit hyung i’m sorry i forgot to tell you

Tiredt: he called you sweet and mayhaps the cutest person

Munchlax: JHSDJHFSJFHE DFHFDWHTAT

Tiredt: but of course he doesn’t know that’s you

Tiredt: what’s your goal with this anyway? You could’ve just asked for a date or something

Munchlax: …

Munchlax: that’s what i’m preparing for

Tiredt: ?

Munchlax: third times a charm ;)

Tiredt: you seem so confident…

Tiredt: oh well i’ll trust you on whatever the fuck you want on your love life

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maaan senior year in high school sucks barely half a month in the start of the school year and i'm already doing all-nighters AND I'M NOT EVEN CRAMMING YET SMH anyway i hope you guys liked this one <3 sorry for only a line for Jeongin and two for Chan here but next chapter would be a bit more on the weeb side (their group chat name's about to get real lmao)


	5. Are We All Weebs???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5/9 Pokemons

**_Group Chat: We’re All Weebs_ **

 

_Wednesday, 6:12 PM_

 

Minhoe: oh um nobody cares

Minhoe: but i have a baby brother now

The Real Dad: DAWWWW CONGRATS MINHO!!

Surfer Boiii: congrats man! You’re a hyung now too!

Munchlax: congrats hyung!!

STREAM ECLIPSE: congratulations minho hyung~~

Still Class President: hyungie that’s amazing!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯

Minhoe: i feel all the fucking pressure tbh.

Minhoe: Man why did dad have to go to Busan TODAY OF ALL DAYS

Sunshine: awww congrats hyung (⌒▽⌒)

Photographer King: congrats minho hyung!

Photographer King: why?? Were you the only one there with your mom?

The Real Dad: i think Mr. Lee was supposed to be on leave today but they had an emergency at work and Minho’s dad had to rush back to Busan

Minhoe: he video chatted though and Minju just arrived

Still Class President: what’s his name?

Minhoe: Minki

Sunshine: what a cute name (*^ω^*)

The Real Dad: Minki awww

Foxy: awww hyung that’s so cute! You’re a hyung by blood now!!

Minhoe: thanks guys! i’ll come to school tomorrow hehe

 

**_Private Chat: Minhoe and Still Class President_ **

 

_Wednesday, 6:49 PM_

 

Still Class President: hyung was that the reason you weren’t in school today?

Minhoe: yea

Minhoe: sorry abt that it was rushed tbh and i only messaged Wooj hyung abt it

Still Class President: woojin hyung?

Minhoe: yea why?

Still Class President: nothing hyung!

Still Class President: anyway happy for you hyung! altho that’s gonna suck with all the waking up at odd hours of the night because of baby Minki

Minhoe: don’t get me started on that! It would be all worth it though

Minhoe: my baby bro is gonna be the cutest

Still Class President: yes he is （＾ω＾）

 

**_Group Chat: We’re All Weebs_ **

 

_Friday, 4: 15 PM_

 

Munchlax: quick question

Munchlax: why is our gc name “We’re All Weebs”???

Munchlax: ain’t that aussie line only

STREAM ECLIPSE: dude i AM NOT a weeb

Munchlax: uh are you an aussie

STREAM ECLIPSE: yes i am

Munchlax: because i think the fuck not

Photographer King: sure keep on dreaming

Surfer Boiii: hey i’m not a weeb >:(

The Real Dad: ok christopher “nami my waifu” bang

Surfer Boiii: TFJSKVKDKGKS

Surfer Boiii: THAT WAS TWO YEARS AGO SHIT UP WOOJIN

Photographer King: pfft shit up

Still Class President: oh my god did chris hyung really called nami his waifu???

Still Class President: and here i thought felix’s mikasa, haruhi, yahfjskgidokfk

Munchlax: huh

Photographer King: i think felix and jisung went home together

Sunshine: not one fucking word Han Jisung

STREAM ECLIPSE: ooooh scary

Foxy: but didn’t felix hyung called erza his waifu too?

Sunshine: YAH

Sunshine: YANG JEONGIN

Sunshine: THAT WAS FOUR YEATS AGO

Photographer King: four yeats ago same

Still Class President: FOUR YEETS

The Real Dad: man felix

The Real Dad: how many waifus do you have

Still Class President: Felix: a dozen

Sunshine: STFU THAT’S NOT TRUE

Still Class President: tell that to your waifu folrguszxdydk

Foxy: why do i feel like felix hyung would murder jisung hyung even though he doesnt really want that?

STREAM ECLIPSE: there are exceptions probably

The Real Dad: istg these almost bday twins

Photographer King: will we ever find out what was jisung about to say **@Sunshine**

Sunshine: nope :)

Munchlax: fuck

Munchlax: that smiley is so scary

Foxy: oh poor jisung hyung

Still Class President: wtf jeongin i’m fine

Still Class President: just need to tone it down a bit

Sunshine: a :) bit :)

Still Class President: ...a lot

Photographer King: man can lix be scary huh

Munchlax: oh um anyway

Munchlax: for real should we changed the gc name?

Surfer Boiii: to what?

The Real Dad: we really ain’t all weebs anyway

The Real Dad: plus who changed it to this anyway

Surfer Boiii: …

The Real Dad: Really Chan?

 

**_Private Chat: Wooj and Minhoe_ **

 

_Friday, 5:32 PM_

 

Wooj: remind me why do i have a crush on him again?

 

**_Group Chat: We’re All Weebs_ **

 

_The Real Dad changed the Group Chat Name to Aussie Line Weebs_

STREAM ECLIPSE: I SAID I’M NOT A WEEB

Photographer King: and we don’t accept you as an aussie

_Photographer King changed STREAM ECLIPSE’s nickname to Fake Aussie_

Fake Aussie: the audacity

Still Class President: hey i have an idea!

Still Class President: y’know for a new gc name

Munchlax: what is it

Still Class President: why don’t we all choose a pokemon and we’ll all be pokemons （＾∇＾）

Munchlax: huh?

Fake Aussie: excuse me what

Foxy: OHH I LIKE THAT I KNOW WHICH POKEMON I WANT TO BE HEHE

_Foxy changed their nickname to Eevee_

Eevee: uwu the cutest

Fake Aussie: aww wait i can actually see that

Photographer King: That’s so cute huhu

The Real Dad: nah i don’t wanna be a pokemon

_Sunshine changed their nickname to Charmander_

_Still Class President changed their nickname to Pikachu_

_Photographer King changed their nickname to Ditto Bulbasaur_

Ditto Bulbasaur: the cutest ones ever

Charmander: but ain't that two pokemons

Ditto Bulbasaur: and so?

Surfer Boiii: wtf just hAppened

The Real Dad: the maknaes want to change their nicknames to pokemons

Pikachu: so we can create a new gc name (^_^)

Surfer Boiii: quite unnecessary but ok?

Surfer Boiii: ALSO wtf i’m not a weeb PLEASE

Munchlax: ok weeb

_Eevee changed the Group Chat Name to 5/9 Pokemons_

Munchlax: i was going to complain that only 4 of us changed their nickname

Munchlax: but then i remember mine’s a pokemon already

Charmander: awww hyung

Charmander: munchlax is probably the cutest next to charmander

 

**_Private Chat: Munchlax and Tiredt_ **

 

_Friday, 6:12 PM_

 

Munchlax: JISUNG WTF

Tiredt: breathe

Tiredt: it was munchlax that is cute not you

Munchlax: FUCK YOU

Tiredt: ok fine

Tiredt: mayhaps that was an implication only tho

Munchlax: fair point

 

**_Group Chat: 5/9 Pokemons_ **

 

_Friday, 9:19 PM_

 

Minhoe: wtf did i miss

Surfer Boiii: quite a lot

The Real Dad: scroll up boi

The Real Dad: AND CHECK YOUR PM BITCH

Minhoe: ok first of all

Minhoe: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I’M A DOG PERSON???

Fake Aussie: hey i’m the dog person here >:(

 

**_Private Chat: Wooj and Minhoe_ **

 

_Friday, 9:30 PM_

 

Minhoe: why are you asking me this

Wooj: genuinely speaking i don’t know

Minhoe: i think he’s oblivious about your crush though

Wooj: don’t remind me

 

**_Private Chat: Munchlax and Tiredt_ **

 

_Saturday, 12:03 AM_

 

Tiredt: so do you have a plan

Munchlax: about what

Tiredt: y’know that hang out you’re going to hAve tomorrow

Tiredt: oh wait i mean today

Munchlax: with who???

Tiredt: WTF WITH FELIX OF COURSE!!

Munchlax: SINCE WHEN WAS THIS

Tiredt: sINCE TWO WEEKS AGO REMEMBER FELIX WANTED TO GO TO THE AQUARIUM ANDHE DOESNT WANNA GO ALONG SO YOU VOLUNTEERED TO GO WITH HIM???

Munchlax: THAT WAS THIS SATURDAY???

Tiredt: YES BITCH

Munchlax: fuck at what time

Tiredt: at 10 in the morning you guys are gonna meet at the bus stop near you

Munchlax: how come i forgot about this

Munchlax: oh shit

Tiredt: oh shit indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking of changing the name of this fic to something else because i just realized i'll probably keep on changing their ot9 gc name but i don't know what title to change ;-; send suggestions hehe anyway i hope you guys liked it <3 hope i can still update this june but if not then please anticipate in july!! thank you <3


	6. Late Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChangLix date part 1?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changbin - Black bean noodles, Sleep Killer, Munchlax  
> Jisung - Mustard, Tiredt, Pikachu  
> Chan - Superior Sriracha, Surfer Boiii
> 
> introducing the 3RACHA group chat ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [EDITED SOME TYPOS]

**_Private Chat: Munchlax and Tiredt_ **

 

_Saturday, 6:56 AM_

 

Munchlax: SEND GELPC

Munchlax: SNEDHELL

Munchlax: AEND HELO

Munchlax: SEND HELP

Tiredt: wtf hyung let me sleep!!!!!!!!

Munchlax: I DON’ TKNOW WHO TO BOTHER ANTWAY AND I NEED HELP

Tiredt: is this about your date with felix

Munchlax: date?!

Munchlax: what date???

Munchlax: it’s just a hang out!!!!

Tiredt: ok then

Tiredt: if you say so hehe

Tiredt: anyway what do u want hyung

Munchlax: CLOTHES

Munchlax: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WEARVV

Tiredt: uh idk maybe just wear the clothes u usually wear?

Munchlax: WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT

Munchlax: THIS IS A DATE I’M GONNA HAVE

Tiredt: u were denying it twenty seconds ago huh

Tiredt: HAH i have receipts hehe

Munchlax: fuck you

Munchlax: i hate you but 

Munchlax: help me

Tiredt: you’ll be fine hyung

Tiredt: i’m telling you regular ol’ bin is good

Tiredt: now let me sleep goodnight

Munchlax: JISUNG IT’S 7:20 IN THE MORNING WTF

Tiredt: ...

 

**_Group Chat: Producers of the Century_ **

 

_Saturday, 7:30 AM_

 

Black bean noodles: **@Mustard @Superior Sriracha** i need fucking help

Mustard: YOU RESORTED TO COMING HERE??

Mustard: let me sleeeeeeeep

Superior Sriracha: ok first of wow i forgot this gc exists

Black bean noodles: hyung i know you don’t know shit

Black bean noodles: but hear me out

Superior Sriracha: is this about your date with felix today?

Black bean noodles: what???

Black bean noodles: noooooo

Mustard: oh pls hyung WBK

Superior Sriracha: but that was literally the only thing felix was talking abt yesterday???

Superior Sriracha: he was pretty excited

Mustard: ah they are both in love

Superior Sriracha: ikr

Black bean noodles: fjskgkdkkfkdkcdk

Black bean noodles: i need help

Black bean noodles: clothes help

Superior Sriracha: just be yourself??? It’s just a casual date anyway

Superior Sriracha: i can’t believe you didn’t even deny my claim

Mustard: he called it a date a while ago too tbh

Mustard: do you nee d any more reason to be told that you should be yourself?

Black bean noodles: no..

Mustard: yey! now go change loverboy!

_Mustard changed Black bean noodles’s nickname to Sleep Killer_

Sleep Killer: YOU WERE TALKING TO US FOR THE PAST 30MINUTES WTF

Mustard: but you still killed my sleep

Superior Sriracha: guys pls

 

**_Group Chat: 5/9 Pokemons_ **

 

_Saturday, 9:43 AM_

 

Eevee: uh **@Surfer Boiii** hyung were you going to meet changbin hyung?

Surfer Boiii: what no…

Eevee: hyung i don’t believe you

Surfer Boiii: i’m in my room lying down jeongin

Eevee: then why is changbin hyung dressed up so casually OUTSIDE today?!

Pikachu: o h you saw hehehehe

The Real Dad: he’s going out today apparently

The Real Dad: i dont know where to though

The Real Dad: just that he's going to be with felix

Eevee: OOOOH

Eevee: is it a date (°▽°)

Pikachu: xoughs

Munchlax: um wtf no

Charmander: but i thought it was (　ﾟдﾟ)

Eevee: omg

The Real Dad: lol

Surfer Boiii: anna ou-

Munchlax: oh um

Munchlax: it’s a date then

Pikachu: coughs whipcream coughs

Charmander: **@Eevee** i’m going on a platonic date with hyung （＾ω＾）

Pikachu: mm yes jeonginnie

The Real Dad: my biggest sigh

The Real Dad: have fun though!!!

Eevee: oh okay

Eevee: have fun hyungies!!

 

**_Group Chat: Producers of the Century_ **

 

_Saturday, 9:55 AM_

 

Superior Sriracha: oh poor binnie

Pikachu: why must our sunshine be so oblivious ?! (￣^￣)ゞ

Sleep Killer: yall stfu

Superior Sriracha: we just stating facts sadly

Pikachu: yea ٩(^‿^)۶

 

**_Group Chat: 5/9 Pokemons_ **

 

_Saturday, 10:02 AM_

 

Charmander: omg hyung i’m sorry i’ll be a little late but i’ll be there in a few minutes!!! **@Munchlax**

Munchlax: ok

Munchlax: i’ll just wait here a little then :)

 

**_Private Chat: Munchlax and Tiredt_ **

 

_Saturday, 10:05 AM_

 

Tiredt: you awkward ass

Munchlax: don’t remind me….

Tiredt: but still enjoy the date!!

Munchlax: ITS NOT A DATE

Tiredt: genuinely confused over how u don’t deny it at the same time deny it 

Munchlax: fine honestly

Munchlax: i don’t even know what to call it

Tiredt: uh

Tiredt: Felix: platonic date

Munchlax: NAHCKAKFKKDKFKSSHUTUP

Munchlax: i don’t know how to feel abt that

Tiredt: lol just enjoy this day with felix

Tiredt:mmm don’t get too caught up on what to label this said event ok?

Munchlax: ok sungie

Tiredt: now aren’t u supposed to be with lix by now?

Tiredt: it’s almost 10:20

Munchlax: i knowzz

Munchlax: he did say he would be running a little late

 

“Changbin hyung!!”

 

Changbin looked up from his phone to see Felix  wearing a large black hoodie, and denim skinny jeans and high cat converse...holding a small ginger kitten. Wait what?

 

“Sorry I’m late hyung,” Felix replied sheepishly. “Could we um go to a detour first?”

 

Changbin stood up and smiled softly to Felix. “Sure bud. Where did you get the cat anyway?”

 

The younger carefully cradled the small creature in his hoodie as both teenagers walked away from the bus stop.

 

“And where are we goin’ before our,” the smaller coughed loudly, “p-platonic date.”

 

“Oh I just wanted to bring Ginger to a rescue center or vet,” Felix smiled warmly. “I think she needs all the help she can get. I found her near the river, she almost fell off the railing.”

 

_Did this boy just name a stray kitten Ginger? Why is he so adorable? My heart can not take this!!_

 

Changbin could literally hear Jisung’s _“you’re so whipped man”_ and it was not helping at all. 

 

“I know Mr. Kwon owns a veterinary clinic just across the street,” Changbin said, thanking the deities that he was neighbors with a veterinarian. 

 

“Really hyungie!? Well then let’s go there!” Felixe exclaimed, letting his left arm up to grab something but the small kitten purred (more like whined Changbin thought) immediately making Felix retract his hand.

 

“Oh man,” the younger pouted. “I wanted to hold your hand hyung while we go there. Oh well! I’ll just have to hold your hand when we go the aquarium later,” he continued, smile so innocently plastered on his face.

 

 _Fuck,_ Changbin thought, _was that really necessary?? My heart can’t really take this._

 

To say Changbin was not exhausted would be an understatement but it was definitely all worth it. Sitting in front of him was the person he was most definitely in love with. The young blond boy was eating dessert (just a cup of vanilla ice cream honestly) and he was literally breath-taking. Changbin had wondered how on earth did he survive today because man was Felix so cute AND handsome AND lovable.

 

His date ( _platonic date he corrected himself_ ) was so happy when they got to the aquarium. Hell, Felix was even happy when they found out Ginger was not that hurt but had to stay with Dr. Kwon just to make sure the kitten was okay.

 

Felix, the ever so hyper and joyful kid he was, decided to hold Changbin’s hand _(yes the older couldn’t really disagree)_ the whole time they were in the aquarium. Whenever a shark would pass by Felix would squeak and tightened his hold on Changbin’s hand. The only time Felix did let go of his hand when a giant whale shark passed on top of the elliptical hall surrounded by fish and the likes (he only let go of the older’s hand only to hide behind the smaller boy’s arm and to say Changbin heart raced was the truth). 

 

There was also that time nearing the end of their mini date in the aquarium when Felix wanted to buy a penguin and turtle plushie on the gift shop and his money was not enough for the two plushies he wanted.

 

“Hyung I really want that turtle plushie! It reminds me so much of squirtle,” Felix had told him.

 

“Another pokemon? But I thought you wanted the penguin one,” Changbin chuckled.

 

“I want both! Also that salamander doll! It’s red orange like charmander, my favorite!” Felix grinned widely.

 

“Lixie, we don’t have enough money to buy all of those,” the older said carefully. “We can buy only one.”

 

“We?” Felix mumbled that Changbin did not even hear it.

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Nothing hyung! Could you check if they have a tote bag designed with penguins? Seungmin told me he wanted one.”

 

Changbin had only nodded wordlessly and when he got back the younger was holding three bags all from the gift shop of the aquarium. There were two large bags and one significantly smaller than the other two. The older had simply raised his eyebrow before Felix gave him two of the bags.

 

“I never really said it out loud but the blue penguin reminded me of you hyung so here!”

 

Changbin grabbed the two bags peeking at the both of them. One had the blue penguin plushie Felix had bought for him and the other bag which was the small one contained a small keychain of… munchlax and snorlax. The older looked up only to find Felix looking away from him which only made Changbin beam brighter.

 

“Thank you so much Lix. I’ll try to give you something in return.”

 

“Nonsense Changbinnie hyung! I just wanted to make sure you’re extremely happy on our date!” Felix gave him the brightest smile Changbin had ever seen.

 

And well _shit, I’d do anything to see him smile like that all day._

 

After going to the aquarium Felix suggested to go eat as it was already 2 in the afternoon and both of them were hungry which brings us back to Changbin having a mini crisis on whether or not to tell Felix that he had some ice cream at the corner of his lips. This was too cliche, the older thought, too much. The blond seemed to not notice it at all and so Changbin sighed internally before telling Felix about it.

 

“Lix, y-you have something on your lips, um, some ice c-cream,” Changbin stuttered.

 

“Oh! Thanks hyung.”

 

“Um it’s still there. Wait let me just,” Changbin grabbed the table napkin before he froze for a split second. _This is way too typical ugh._

 

“Hyung, you okay?”

 

“Huh? Oh yea,” oh fuck it, the smaller thought as he leaned closer to Felix to wipe away the small white ice cream near his lips. _Plump kissable lips- shut up brain._

 

“Thanks hyung, you’re the best!”

 

From afar Jisung knows Changbin was already with Felix judging by the amount of time passing by that he hasn’t answered. That’s nice, Jisung thought smiling to himself. _Can’t wait for the bean to rant about his day again._

 

**_Private Chat: Pikachu and Minhoe_ **

 

_Saturday, 1:37 PM_

 

Minhoe: are you free today?

Pikachu: in about an hour, why? （＾∇＾）

Minhoe: oh nice 

Minhoe: my supposed blind date ditched me and I really wanted to watch some movie

Pikachu: where are you?

Minhoe: sitting outside Cafe Machiato. Why?

Pikachu: i’ll be ready in 15

Minhoe: but you said it would take an hour before you’re free?

Minhoe: i could wait a bit longer y’know?

Pikachu: minho hyung i know emotions cant be seen through chats but i know you hyung

Pikachu: and i could ditch all of my responsibilities in school bc i know my best friend needs some company and comfort right now

Minhoe: i

Minhoe: thanks jisungie

Pikachu: no problem hyung

Pikachu: i’ll be there in 15 minutes, ok?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried my best :(( i'm so sorry if this is bad (bc i think it is)
> 
> also another sorry for not having seungmin and hyunjin in here


	7. it's time to not hajima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin and Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long delay and unedited but here it is!!

**_Private Chat: Sleepless and Munchlax_ **

 

_Saturday, 2:49 PM_

 

Sleepless: dude how’s your date

 

Munchlax: hyung why

Munchlax: it’s not yet over

Sleepless: WHAT

Sleepless: AT TWO IN THE AFTERNOON??

Sleepless: man ain’t that cute

Munchlax: shut up chan hyung

Munchlax: but/

Munchlax: why must he be the cutest ever

Munchlax: H E BOUGHT ME A PRESENTT  AND WE WNET TO A LATE LUNCH DATE

Munchlax: ANO NOW WE ARE STROLLINGDOWN HAN RIVER JFKSKGKDDK

Sleepless: aaaaaah whipped

Munchlax: oh brb 

Munchlax: imma enjoy this date

Sleepless: *gasp* he. Called it a. Date!!

 

“Who were you chatting to hyung?” Felix asked as both of them walk near the river bank hand in hand because Felix wanted to and Changbin really can’t deny anything from the younger. _Very whip, Changbin-ah. Very._

 

“Chan hyung,” the smaller replied, “asking how are we doing.”

 

“And you said?”

 

Changbin looked at him, a warm smile showing on his face. “I said we’re still together.” _Ha, still together. That sounds like what a_ **_couple_ ** _would say._

 

_Can my brain shut up for once???_

 

“Hmm,” the Australian hummed quietly. “It’s nice to be out once in a while. It’s been so long since I got to be alone with you hyung.”

 

“Has it been a while?”

 

Felix stopped his walking in the shade near the pathway of the riverbank. Changbin stopped walking as well, looking at Felix expectantly.

 

“Let’s have a seat, shall we?” Felix beamed.

 

He softly tugged Changbin closer to him as he forcefully made the older sit (forcefully, sureeee). Felix slowly sat beside him, exhaling as though the walking made him exhausted. Well maybe a bit. He had his eyes closed as he leaned towards the seat.

 

“Are you tired, Lixie?” 

 

The younger had only hummed as a reply. “I want cuddles hyung.”

 

“Maybe we should go home for that, you know.”

 

Felix sat up excitedly. “Oh? Which house? Mine or yours?”

 

_Maybe you could be mine instead of this question?_

 

_CHANGBIN wtf?????_

 

“Yours is closer but we should enjoy this for a few minutes,” Changbin said and at the corner of his eye he saw Felix relaxed again.

 

It was quite peaceful for a few moments. Only the sound of birds chirping and some kids playing near the river. The wind would whistle every now and then and for once Changbin wanted to truly relax until Felix broke the peacefulness.

 

“Hyung, I like you-” _wait what????_ “your hairstyle today.” 

 

_Maybe you shouldn’t set your hopes too high, Bin._

 

“Ah, I made it differently today because it just felt right.” _Changbin could hear Jisung screeching ‘What kind of reply was that?!_

 

“Hmmm was it because of me?” Felix leaned forward to Changbin’s face which made the older a little flustered and startled he moved his head away.

 

“Oh? Hyung? Do you have a crush on me,” the younger laughed playfully.

 

_If only you knew, Lixie._

 

The younger was looking at him with eyes widened innocently, a small smile placed on his face that made Changbin want to squeal and pinch his cheeks.

 

“And what if I have?”

 

_Oh...wait...fuck…_

 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Felix laughed. “That would be amazing though.”

 

“W-what would be amazing?”

 

Felix glanced at his side, the soft smile never leaving his face. Changbin swallowed a lump on his throat. He wasn’t prepared for this. He was not prepared for this _at all._

 

_Oh to hell with this._

 

“Felix- ah…”

 

“Yes hyung?”

 

“W-would you date me?” the older stuttered.

 

Felix laughed again ( _sweet, happy, and cute laugh please_ ). “Aren’t we on a date already, hyung?”

 

“N-no i mean,” Changbin sighed. Here goes nothing, he thought. 

 

“Listen, Lixie, I like you. A lot. I’m kind of scared that i might actually love you by now. It’s just that...you’re smile is so breathtaking. You’re aura is so calming. I love being with you and staying at your house watching late night movies or playing video games we both suck at not that you suck at Mario Kart really but what I’m trying to say is I really like you Felix. W-will you be my boyfriend?”

 

Changbin had said all of that while looking down and he only looked up when he asked Felix. Felix who was gaping at him that made Changbin squeak out loud. _I think I fucked up. I should have not done that for real fucking hell._

 

Suddenly Felix’s phone rang. Making both of them jump slightly. Felix looked at his hyung apologetically and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

 

“Yes mum?..oh no I’m with Ch-Changbin hyung at the moment. Yes, of course I’m fine I- what are you saying?! But I told you and dad I’ll be out until 5...okay okay, I’ll be there, bye mum.”

 

“Hyung I’m so sorry for this but I have to go. My grandparents made a surprise visit at home and they’re expecting their little Yongbok home. I’m so sorry hyung!” Felix said sheepishly as he dashed away from the shade they were situated in.

 

Well ain’t this a massive 180 degree turn of events huh?

 

**_Private Chat: Munchlax and Tiredt_ **

 

_Saturday, 5:49 PM_

 

Munchlax: i think i ducked up

Munchlax: fucked*

Munchlax: oh you’re not online?

Munchlax: that’s strange, you’re most of the time always on

Munchlax: that doesn’t mean you’re obligated to but

Munchlax: i need to rant

Munchlax: i hope you see this quick

 

_Saturday, 7:57 PM_

 

Tiredt: OH MY GOD HYUNG I AM SO SO SO SORRY

Tiredt: i’ve been out all afternoon i am so sorry hyung :((

Munchlax: oh

Munchlax: that’s okay i understand

Tiredt: do u still want to rant about it ?

Munchlax: yes

Munchlax: pls

Tiredt: go on hyung

Munchlax: the day started amazingly

Munchlax: everythingwas just so amazing  i couldnt ask for more

Munchlax: but then

Munchlax: i just…..

Munchlax: so i may or ma yhave ntoc onfessed to lixie awhile ago

Munchlax: and the thingis i was notsupposed to

Munchlax: it was just a stupidplatinic date goddamnit

Munchlax: but he was jsut so cuteand fluffy and soft and  i just couldnt takeitanymore

Tiredt: hyung are you crying?

Munchlax: no

Munchlax: but a while ago i was

Munchlax: then lix had to leabe early becausr apparently his grandparentsmade avisit at their home

Munchlax: his mom amde him go home immediately

Tiredt: then what happened

Munchlax: he left and i wasnt able to talkt o him after

Tiredt: oh hyung

Tiredt: do you want me to come there

Munchlax: no 

Munchlax: you live to far away fromme

Munchlax: i’ll be fine

Tiredt: are you sure hyungie?

Munchlax: yes totallyy

Tiredt: if you say so..

 

**_Private Chat: Munchlax and Lixie_ **

 

_Saturday, 9:31 PM_

 

Lixie: hyungie im so sorry (TдT)

Munchlax: oh 

Munchlax: it’s fine Felix

Lixie: hyung can i call you (⋟﹏⋞)

 

**_Private Chat: Munchlax and Tiredt_ **

 

Munchlax: he wants to call me

Tiredt: who?

Munchlax: felix

Tiredt: go for it hyung!

 

**_Private Chat: Munchlax and Lixie_ **

 

Munchlax: sure

Lixie: ok yey! (≧▽≦)

_Lixie is calling you…_

_end : 58 minutes_

_Lixie is calling you…_

_end: 1 hour and 26 minutes_

 

**_Private Chat: Munchlax and Tiredt_ **

 

_Sunday, 12:51 AM_

 

Munchlax: JISUANGSJDFHSDDHD 

Tiredt: wjat

Munchlax: REMEMBER HE SAID JHE WANTED TO CALL RIGHT AND AFTER AN HOUR HE SAID HE WANTED TO VIDEO CALL INSTEAD AND WE JUST ENDED IT AND IM SOS AD WHY MUSST HE BE THE CUTEST

Tiredt: did he mention anything about yknow

Munchlax: well he kinda did

Munchlax: i”m not sure

Munchlax: but he seemed so happy about it??

Tiredt: your confession???

Munchlax: yESS?? MAYBE???! KINDA??1

Munchlax: MAHAPS

Tiredt: it’s mayhaps hyung

Tiredt: but what exactly happened??

Munchlax: i dont know to be honest

Munchlax: oh wait he’s messaging again brb

 

**_Private Chat: Munchlax and Lixie_ **

 

_Sunday, 1:23 AM_

 

Lixie: hyungie thanks for today like really thank you so so much (ᗒᗨᗕ)

Lixie: oh wait I meant yesterday

Lixie: got lost track of time there (´つヮ⊂)

Munchlax: no problem felix

Munchlax: it was so fun tbh

Lixie: oh and hyung

Munchlax: yea?

Lixie: dating seems fun right?

Munchlax: um yea

Munchlax: of course

_Munchlax: what are you doing??? what do you mean??? [erased text]_

Lixie: anyway i’m not against it

Munchlax: against what

Lixie: us dating

  


**_Private Chat: Munchlax and Tiredt_ **

 

Munchlax: sEND HEKLP

Tiredt: sigh

Tiredt: what is it this time???

Munchlax: HEJKSDFHADHJD

Munchlax: HEWNATS TO DAYE ME

Tiredt: oh

Tiredt: OOHOHOH

Tiredt: GET EM BOY

Tiredt: dONT FUCKING TALK TO ME TALK TO YOUR BOYFIE ALREADY

Munchlax: YES I WILL

 

**_Private Chat: Munchlax and Lixie_ **

 

Munchlax: so does that mean

Lixie: if me not calling you babe and saying i like you in our video chat a while ago doesn’t mean it i don’t know hyung 

Munchlax: oh

Munchlax: OH MYOGD

Lixie: I like you hyung. A lot and by a lot I’m kind of scared that i might actually love you by now.

Munchlax: did you just quote me

Lixie: mayhaps （*´▽`*)

Munchlax: does this mean

Munchlax: ...we’re boyfriends?

Lixie: we’re whatever you want us to be hyungie （*´▽`*)

Munchlax: oh okay

_Munchlax changed Lixie’s nickname to Love_

Love: cheesy ass

Love: love you tho aND GOODNIGHT <333

Munchlax: night Love <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minsung next chapter ;)
> 
> indefinite when will be the next update (most probably this month don't worry!!) and besides, the upcoming chapter is a working in progress! Please anticipate it~~ 
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated <33


	8. MinSung???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is a date, you know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED HUHU

**_Private Chat: Sleepless and Tiredt_ **

 

_ Saturday, 3:17 PM _

 

Sleepless: is minho with u?

Tiredt: yea

Tiredt: we’re about to watch a movie why?

Sleepless: tell him i’m so sorry

Tiredt: umm okay??

Tiredt: why tho hyung?

Sleepless: i suggested he would go on a blind date with one of my friend’s friend 

Sleepless: but i heard he got ditched

Sleepless: tell him i’m so sorry

Tiredt: why didn’t you just text him?

Sleepless: because he wouldn’t look at his phone right now

Tiredt: ..

Tiredt: you right

Tiredt: i’ll tell him that hyung! Don’t worry

Sleepless: thanks sung. I promise not to give him blind dates anymore.

  
  


“Chan hyung said he’s sorry,” Jisung mumbled softly as they entered the theater.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Chan hyung said he’s sorry for suggesting you go on a blind date,” Jisung repeated.

 

“Oh,” Minho said, “it’s fine. Tell him I’m happy right now and I don’t think what he did was his fault though,” Minho paused for a few seconds. “Besides, I get to spend some time with you, my Sungie.”

 

Jisung looked away feeling his face heat up.  _ Thump thump thump _

 

“Why do you keep saying that?” Jisung whined as the cinema turned dark signalling the start of the movie.

 

Minho didn’t reply immediately. It was a bit quiet (if you don’t count the noise of the trailers being played before the movie), too quiet for Jisung that made him a little fidgety. He glanced at Minho’s side, surprised to see the older looking at him. And then he heard it. A soft, quiet reply that made his heart flutter.

 

“I like seeing you flustered because of me.”

 

Jisung looked away from the older and made sure to stare at the screen in front of them. He could feel Minho looking at him though, which made him even more flustered.

 

_ I did not expect that. AT ALL. What does he want from me?! _

 

You see Minho was a flirt. A sweet and cute flirt that could make Jisung think things. Not that that was bad because honestly Jisung loved to flirt with the older it just that...he did not know if it was because the dancer had feelings for him too or was he just playing with him. Either way, Jisung’s top priority right now was to make sure Minho wouldn’t stray to his old coping mechanism whenever he gets sad or betrayed.

 

Jisung decided to concentrate on the film and he could also feel Minho doing the same thing.

  
  


“Well that sucked,” Minho commented as they left the theater.

 

“No it did not and you know it hyung!” Jisung exclaimed. “You were almost on your feet when Tom- I meant Peter was about to-!”

 

“Don’t remind me about anything about the movie. Marvel is going to make me wait for how many years before part 3?!” Minho said.

 

“Sadly,” Jisung replied with a small grin. “Now what are we going to do hyung?”

 

“Hmm, what time is it?” Minho asked as he stopped walking for a moment that almost made Jisung bump into him.

 

“5:45 in the afternoon, why?”

 

“Then let’s grab an early dinner!” Minho smiled, grabbing and dragging Jisung to whatever Minho had in mind. 

 

They walked for a good 20 minutes, hand in hand (Jisung actually thought he was not holding Minho’s hand but here he was  _ holding his crush’s hand for twenty-one minutes already oh boy _ ). Minho seemed a bit too busy searching for wherever he wanted to eat until he stopped once again.

 

“I never did ask you what and where you want to eat, have I?” Minho asked guiltily.

 

Jisung waved it off with his free hand, giving his hyung a small smile. “It’s okay hyung. I can eat anywhere right now.”

 

Minho nodded and then slowly walked to a corner of a street they had been. The younger glanced up only to find them at a local diner that Minho loved to go to. Jisung’s smile widened at this (and if only he was looking at Minho that moment he would’ve seen the older smiling at him too).

 

They both entered the diner still hand in hand. The older asked for two seats and the waiter nodded and led them to a more secluded area of the diner which made them both confused.

 

“Oh sorry, it’s just that a lot of the customers were giving you um, let’s say annoyed looks to you guys and I don’t want to ruin your date with some homophobic people,” the waiter said.

 

Jisung panicked a little. “But w-we’re n-”

 

“Thanks for that,” Minho replied casually. “That is very thoughtful of you.”

 

The waiter nodded and gave them both the menus before leaving them for a few minutes to choose what they wanted.

 

Jisung slowly sat at the chair and glanced tentatively to Minho. “Hyung what was that about?”

 

“It is a date, you know? I got ditched but my best friend saved me and now we’re having an impromptu date,” Minho winked.

 

Jisung gaped at the dancer.  _ Was he serious now? He really is the sweetest flirt ever.... _

**_Private Chat: Bundle Lino and Insomniac Hyung_ **

 

_ Saturday, 11:01 PM _

 

Bundle Lino: honestly hyung thanks

Insomniac Hyung: what for??

Bundle Lino: if it weren;t for this day i wouldn’t have a good time with jisung

Insomniac Hyung: now you realize something don’t you?

Bundle Lino: well yea

Bundle Lino: i’m in love with Han Jisung

Insomniac Hyung: OMFGGGFJKDF

Insomniac Hyung: FUCKING FINALLY

Insomniac Hyung: oh  i mean

Insomniac Hyung: good good

Insomniac Hyung: does this mean i stop looking for dates for you ??

Bundle Lino: sigh

Bundle Lino: of course Chan hyung

 

**_Private Chat: Sleepless and Tiredt_ **

 

_ Sunday, 2:27 AM _

 

Sleepless: why are you still up Jisung

Tiredt: i can’t honestly sleep 

Tiredt: it had been a rollercoaster ride today

Tiredt: i meant yesterday either way what about you hhyung?

Sleepless: nothing

Sleepless: usual insomnia tendencies

Sleepless: fuck my pills they make me a lil depressed sometimes it’s so annoying

Tiredt: oh hyung i’m sorry :((

Sleepless: anyway please don’t change the subject

Tiredt: wdym?

Sleepless: minho

Sleepless: i wanna talk about your relationship with minho?

Tiredt: but why???/

Sleepless: do you have a crush on him?

Tiredt: KFJcdmnfe ejksdfsk

Tiredt: sorry my phone fell

Sleepless: ooookay then lemme rephrase that

Sleepless: do you love Minho?

_ Tiredt: yes??? [erased message] _

_ Tiredt: no?? [erased message] _

_ Tiredt: MAYBE?! [erased message] _

_ Tiredt: actually yes or maybe??? [erased message] _

Tiredt: um actually…

Tiredt: yea

Tiredt: i think i’m in love with Minho hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am very unsatisfied with this chapter but i finished this in an internet cafe and i hate writing in public (except if it were in my phone but it's broken so yeeey) so the ending was rushed I apologized for that! And also I am so sorry this was short huhu
> 
> anyway i hope you guys still liked it <33


	9. Sunday Afternoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changlix are official yey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extremely short i'm sorry for that but!! we're back to the ot9 gc! hooray!! as always this is unedited we die like men hehe

**_Private Chat: Munchlax and Love_ **

 

_ Sunday, 3:54 PM _

 

_ Love changed Munchlax’s nickname to Cutie _

 

Cutie: lix eye-

Love: ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Cutie: did u just wake up or sumn

Love: yea….

Love: i had like 15 hours of sleep hehe

Cutie: aww was my baby so sleepy 

Love: BABYUJHSKDFSDHJ

Cutie: oh uh do u not like it lixie?

Love: no binnie hyung

Love: I LOVE IT (灬♥ω♥灬)

Cutie: oh

Cutie: i see

 

_ Cutie changed Love’s nickname to Baby _

 

Baby: hyuuuuuung

Baby: you’re making me blush!! (／≧ω＼)

Baby: it is way to early for this

Cutie: lix sweetie,,

Cutie: its 4 in the afternoon

Baby: oh wait for real （°o°；）

Baby: well then bye for now hyung! Chan hyung’s gonna kxll me

  
  


**_Private Chat: I’m NOT ur dad and Aussie 2_ **

 

_ 9:59 AM _

 

I’m NOT ur dad: felix!!!!!!!!

I’m NOT ur dad: where are youuuuuuuuu

I’m NOT ur dad: text me soonest ok??

 

_ 12:32 PM _

 

I’m NOT ur dad: did u fucking sleep in again

I’m NOT ur dad: ok honestly tho why am i even surprised

 

_ 3:44 PM _

 

I’m NOT ur dad: are u still alive bruh

Aussie 2: HYUNG!!! I AM SO SO SORRY

I’m NOT ur dad: and he lives

I’m NOT ur dad: just be here the soonest

I’m NOT ur dad: not really mad perse

I’m NOT ur dad: Its just that we gotta record your part today,,

Aussie 2: OMW

I’m NOT ur dad: means u just got up from your bed ok we’ll wait

I’m NOT ur dad: also heads up your boyfie’s here

_ [delivered] _

  
  


**_Group Chat: 5/9 Pokemons_ **

 

_ Sunday, 5:01 PM _

 

Eevee: who invented the word research paper

Ditto Bulbasaur: did you mean two words

Eevee: hyung what do u think

Ditto Balbasaur: oh chill dude! I was just asking :((

Fake Aussie: wait aren’t you a freshman jeonginnie??

Eevee: it’s my hyung’s

Ditto Balbasaur: iS HE MAKING YOU DO IT????

Eevee: well no

Eevee: not all of it…

The Real Dad: excuse me WHAT

Eevee: listen!! It’s just the bibliography part, nothing too serious

Eevee: hell it’s just a lot that’s why

Eevee: and citation machine has failed me already

Eevee: even microsoft word hates me

Ditto Balbasaur: ohh

Fake Aussie: thank goodness,,,

Ditto Balbasaur: was about to fight your hyung not gonna lie

Surfer Boiii: end my suffering over research please

Surfer Boiii: I CANNOT BELIEVE THESIS EXISTS

The Real Dad: well we really don’t have a choice chan

Munchlax: which sucks

Minhoe: i second that

 

_ Munchlax changed Minhoe’s nickname to Chair breaker _

 

Surfer Boiii: HSDFKSJFHSFD

Munchlax: I HAD TO OKAY IT WAS SO FUNNY

Chair breaker: SHUT UPPP

Pikachu: JHSDKFSDFJ IM LAUGHING MY ASS OFF

The Real Dad: uuuh

The Real Dad: what exactly happened

Pikachu: Minho hyung’s thigh

Pikachu: too powerful

Charmander: THIS IS WHAT U GET FOR MESSING WITH MY BOYFRIEND HA

Fake Aussie: boyfriend???

Eevee: boyfriend �(ﾟ□ﾟ*川

The Real Dad: BOYFRIEND?!!!

The Real Dad: SPILL

Ditto Balbasaur: THE

Fake Aussie: TEA

Eevee: wow

Charmander: uuh

Munchlax: actually it was Chan hyung who was messing with me not Minho hyung

Pikachu: oh lol

Munchlax: eye-

Ditto Balbasaur: am i perceiving this correctly

The Real Dad:  **@Charmander** is your boyfriend changbin?

Charmander: ...yes…

Fake Aussie: FUCKING FINALLY!!!!!!!!!

Ditto Balbasaur: took yall long enough!!

Eevee: so happy for you guys uwu my hyungs

Munchlax: dawww thanks guys

Charmander: thank you guys <333 i feel so grateful to have you guys as friends

Fake Aussie: we were waiting for it honestly

Fake Aussie: wait..

Fake Aussie: does this mean Minho hyung, Jisung, AND Chan hyung already knew??!

Pikachu: in my defense Binnie hyung would 80% of the time rant to me about felix

Pikachu: also he almost forgot about his date with felix AND I HAD TO REMIND HIM

Surfer Boiii: changbin told me this morning

Chair breaker: same thing

Fake Aussie: ok valid

Ditto Balbasaur: thought we gonna be mad at them for a few days oh well

Surfer Boiii: wait  **@Chair breaker** why are you here in our studio anyway??

Chair breaker: jisung invited me

The Real Dad: we still do not know the context of Minho’s nickname except for his “powerful thigh”???

Munchlax: oh right

Pikachu: he broke a chair

Pikachu: using his thigh

Chair breaker: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

Munchlax: it was so fucking funny though

Charmander: chan hyung was devastated for like a full minute until he started laughing too

Surfer Boiii: now i’m devastated again bc that WAS NOT A CHAIR OWNED BY ME

Surfer Boiii: i’m going broke again T.T

Charmander: that’s okay hyung

Munchlax: i’m sure minho hyung would help you save up

Chair breaker: i honestly don’t think i have much of a choice here

Chair breaker: anyway back to your recording!

The Real Dad: wait...what are you guys doing???

Pikachu: it’s a surprise (^_<)～☆


	10. and it continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sneak peak of 3racha and perhaps a new relationship status?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for not updating for almost a month but i had so many school works to accomplish and i am mentally, emotionally, and physically drained almost everyday. also PLS read my note at the end! thanks for patiently waiting~

**_Private Chat: Sleepless and Tiredt_ **

 

_ Monday, 12:03 AM _

 

Sleepless: is changbin asleep

Tiredt: nope

Tiredt: i think he’s texting lix

Sleepless: they literally were here less than 4 hours ago tf

Sleepless: you don’t seem to miss minho tho

Tiredt: HYUNG WE DO NOT

Tiredt: don’t go there

Sleepless: hehe

Sleepless: i’m just teasing youuuu

Tiredt: but isn’t lix supposed to be asleep by now?

Sleepless: oh yeah

Sleepless: you’re right

Tiredt: he just dropped his phone at the couch lmaooo

Tiredt: it almost fell on the floor poor binnie hyung’s phone

Sleepless: ok that’s enough

Sleepless: back to work jisung!!

  
  


**_Group Chat: Producers of the Century_ **

 

_ Monday, 2:49 AM _

 

Superior Sriracha: so have yall gotten home SAFELY?

Sleep Killer: i’m walking

Sleep Killer: to my parents’ apartment

Sleep Killer: i hope they didn’t fullY locked it again :/

Tiredt: ...

Tiredt: i literally left you 15 minutes ago hyung

Superior Sriracha: liar i just saw you pass by the bathroom

Superior Sriracha: WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE JISUNG?!!

Tiredt: i’m too tired to go home hYUUnGGgG

Sleep Killer: i’m home now 

Sleep Killer: and ok what’s going on with you two

Sleep Killer: jisung don’t you always go home immediately??

Tiredt: yea

Tiredt: but no one’s there at the moment

Superior Sriracha: oh i get it

Sleep Killer: understandable

Sleep Killer makes sense

Superior Sriracha: fine let’s go home, sungie. Felix would probably ask you some cuddles or sumn when he sees you

Tiredt: cuddles!!!! (♥ω♥*)

Superior Sriracha: why am i very weak for you?

Superior Sriracha: ALSO WHERE TF ARE YOU IM ABT TO LEAVE

Superior Sriracha: THE LOBBY OK

Tiredt: IM ALMOST THERE WAAAIT

  
  


**_Private Chat: Wonpil and Young K_ ** _ (Seungmin and Jisung respectively) _

 

_ Monday, 3:01 AM _

 

Wonpil: i’m having a crisis

Young K: and why are you asking help from me

Wonpil: does it look like i’m asking help from you???

Young K: uuh

Young K: yes???

Wonpil: fuck fineee

Wonpil: is it wrong to have feelings for two people at once?

Young K: ok wait pause

Young K: SEUNGMIN HAS A CRUSH

Young K: scratch that I MEANT CRUSHES???

Young K: JKLDGHKSLDJFHSK

Young K: IM

Young K: wow

Young K: WOAAW

Young K: i am—

Wonpil: are u done

Wonpil: don’t forget i literally need HELP RN

Young K: what is this that i hear you having crushes seungmin? -chan

Wonpil: FUCK

Wonpil: JISUNG U LIL SHIT U DIDNT TELL ME YOU’RE WITH CHAN

 

Wonpil: wait does this mean yall are still in the studio?!???!?!?!

Young K: ok wait lmao chill dont worry 

Young K: i’m in their apartment and i have locked myself in their bathroom so i cna chat with u privatelyy

Wonpil: good

Wonpil: this better not leave this chat. Ever. 

Young K: ok ok sure just spill the beans

Young K: who arethey and when and what do u mean by that question

Wonpil: i aint telling you who they are but

Wonpil: i dont know if liking two people at once is a thing thing do u get me

Young K: yknow poly people exist right

Wonpil: yea i searched abt that

Wonpil: and well i think i’ve come the acceptance thaT I MIGHT be like that

Young K: omg i’m so proud of you seungminnie!!

Wonpil: but

Wonpil: i’m not quite sure

Wonpil: it’s hard

Young K: that’s ok seungmin

Young K: it’s okay to not be sure yet on what you want to be labelled as

Young K: just know our group of friends will always be proud of who you are and whatever you want to be labelled as ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

Wonpil: thanks sung

Young K: you better not be crying o(｀ω´ )o

Wonpil: lmao i’m not

Wonpil: i’m not like you jisung

Young K: OK HEY FIRST OF ALL

Young K: rude 

Young K: sECOND OF ALL

Young K: this ain’t about me

Young K: anyway

Young K: since you just recently texted me about this

Wonpil: u mean literally 20 minutes ago, sure

Young K: how long have u been hiding this

Young K: and how long were u unsure of yourself?

Wonpil: um……

Wonpil: 2 weeks i guess??

Young K: oh minnie i’m sorry i didn’t notice this immediately 

Wonpil: oh wait no sung it’s fine!

Young K: but as your number 1 friend i should've .°(ಗдಗ。)°.

Wonpil: ok what

Wonpil: hyunjin is my self proclaimed best friend oo

_ Young K: he ain’t gonna be your best friend if you start dating him [erase text] _

Young K: ohhhh kaaaaay

Young K: if you say so kim seungmin

Wonpil: why do you so sound unconvinced

Young K: how do u hear my voice through text?

Wonpil: jisung

Young K: ok lol fine 

Young K: anyway we need to sleep!!! It’s literally the first day of the week and chan’s banging on the door so g’night

Wonpil: good night class president

Young K: YAH

  
  


**_Private Chat: Hyunjin and Woojin_ **

 

_ Monday, 12:03 PM _

 

Hyunjin: hyung i need some lil help

Woojin: oh what’s it about?

Woojin: lmao we rarely use this chat huh

Woojin what is it you want jinnie

Hyunjin: uhh pls don’t freak out hyung

Hyunjin but 

Hyunjin: being a poly isn’t weird right??

Woojin: you mean poly as in polyarmous?

Hyunjin: uuh yeah

Woojin: oooh does hyunjinnie like someone?

Woojin: and to answer your question, no

Woojin: it is fine to be poly and there’s nothing wrong with it  _ [seen] _

Woojin: why would i freak out about this though?  _ [delivered] _

  
  


**_Private Chat: Quokka and Eevee_ **

 

_ Monday, 10:57 PM _

 

Eevee: hyung i need your help

Quokka: what is it you want baby jeonginnie??

Eevee: stop calling me baby （(● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

Quokka: sure sweetie

Quokka: anyway what do you need?

Eevee: it’s about love

Quokka: i’m listening

Quokka: ok more like reading lol

Eevee: i’m going straight to the point hyung

Eevee: if i confess to hyunjin AND seungmin would u think it would end well?

Quokka: of course it will!!

Eevee: u don't think it won't work....like wouldn't that make us 3 people in a relationship??

Quokka: it WILL work trust me on this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello dear readers!  
> i'm writing this long note because this story will be on HIATUS UNTIL THE END OF NOVEMBER (i am so so sorry that it would be that long). i had so many school works last month and had a really major exam just last week but before that i lost my beloved grandpa a few days before the exam (so i don't think i really did well in it as i was 80% of the time ready to cry). then this month would be all about our research papers (yes i have two thesis due by the end of this month) and two more major exams (college entrance exams) next month to top it off with finals and the start of our work immersion. so yes i'm putting this story on hiatus because i won't be having rest. AT ALL. 
> 
> i am so so sorry that it would be a long hiatus but fret not as i don't think i could abandon this since i have a list of things to write for the next chapters <3 
> 
> pls wish me luck on my college entrance exams i'm so scared that i won't pass any ;-;


	11. New Beginnings???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan - Surfer Boi, Superior Sriracha, Dogs  
> Woojin - N/A  
> Minho - Chair destroyer, Cats  
> Changbin - Munchlax, Sleep Killer  
> Hyunjin: Prince Hyunjinnie  
> Jisung - Tiredt, Quokka, Young K  
> Felix - N/A  
> Seungmin - Dandy Minnie, Wonpil  
> Jeongin - Cute Innie, Eevee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry if this is gonna be a filler chapter but i wanted to update after MONTHS so here you go~~

**_Group Chat: 5/9 Pokemons_ **

  
  


_ Friday, 2:01 PM _

 

_ [Changbin removed everyone’s nickname] _

 

Minho: ok but why

Changbin: we are starting a new

Minho: didn’t we just change our nicknames a few days ago

Changbin: did i stutter?

Minho: not that i’m complaining i dont want that nickname at all

Woojin:  **@Felix** what is wrong with your boyfriend?

Felix: BINNIE ISTG IT WAS JUST A DARE

Jisung: JDFKLSDFSD CHAN WHY

Chan: WHAT

Chan: OH SHIT

Woojin: ok what is happening

  
  


**_Group Chat: Producers of the Century_ **

 

_ Friday, 2:03 PM _

 

Superior Sriracha: changbin-ah i meant here,,

Sleep Killer: ohh…

Tiredt: welp

Tiredt: oh well

Sleep Killer: oh well indeed

  
  


**_Group Chat: 5/9 Pokemons_ **

 

Jisung: CHANGIBNDFJN

Changbin: HYUNG that’s hyung for you

Chan: I SAID THE 3RACHA GC NOT THE POKEMON ONE

Felix: well

Jeongin: what the hell is going on

Jeongin: OH NOOO

Hyunjin: y’know we could just,, scroll up and check our old nicknames, right?

Jeongin: i’m too lazy to search it ;-;

Seungmin: tf just happened

Jisung: it was honestly just an honest mistake

Seungmin: redundant much

Jisung: why are u attacking me for it (⋟﹏⋞)

Jisung: as much as it was changbin’s fault it was actually chan hyung’s

Changbin: BITCH WHY DOES CHAN HYUNG HAVE A HYUNG AND I HAVE NONE THE AUDACITY

Woojin: ok but what happened??

Chan: we were playing an innocent version of truth or dare 

Felix: more like the lazy version

Chan: and yea i dared Changbin to erase everything in our 3RACHA gc 

Jisung: in the end he erased all our nicknames here,,

Felix: but did he erase the nicknames in your trio gc?

Jisung: nope

Changbin: LIKE I SAID WE’RE STARTING ANEW

Jeongin: ain’t it too late for that

Changbin: LISTEN to your HYUNG children

Minho: lmfao

Chan: i mean i’m too lazy to scroll up so yeah we should start anew

Jeongin: but i got no memes for your nicknames

 

_ [Seungmin changed Changbin’s nickname to Munchlax] _

 

Seungmin: that’s all i can remember

Munchlax: Wew

Woojin: lmao same that’s the only thing i could remember

 

_ [Jisung changed Minho’s nickname to Chair destroyer] _

 

Chair destroyer: OK FIRST OF ALL

Chair destroyer: i dont think that was my old nickname

 

_ [Minho removed their nickname] _

 

Felix: wait i think i remember someone’s

 

_ [Felix changed Chan’s nickname to Surfer Boi] _

 

Felix: charan!

Jisung: who were the pokemons?

Felix: i can’t really remember much ;-;

Jeongin: are we starting anew or just tryna remember our old nicknames???

 

_ [Hyunjin changed Jeongin’s nickname to Cute Innie] _

  
  


**_Private Chat: Jisung and Seungmin_ **

 

_ Friday, 2:41 PM _

 

Wonpil: oh my god

Young K: lmao

Young K: mAKE A MOVE ALREADY BRUH

Wonpil: WHAT DO U MEAN I DONT KNOW WHAT NICKNAME TO PUT ON HYUNJINNIE’S

Young K: hyunjinnie’s hah

Wonpil: SHUT UP NOBODY KNOWS I HAVE ACRUSH ON HIM TOO OKAY

Wonpil: except you of course

  
  


**_Group Chat: 5/9 Pokemons_ **

 

_ [Hyunjin changed Seungmin’s nickname to Dandy Minnie] _

 

Hyunjin: yeaay

Jisung: oh wow

  
  


**_Private Chat: Jisung and Jeongin_ **

 

Eevee: HYUNG PLS WHY IS HYUNJIN HYUNG LIKE THIS

Quokka: oh my word,,

Eevee: NOW I HAVE TO THINK A NICKNAME FOR HIM HUHU

  
  


**_Private Chat: Jisung and Seungmin_ **

 

Wonpil: mayhaps i love him even more

Young K: my biggest sigh

Wonpil: SHUt UP NOW I HAVE TO THINK OF A NICKNAME FOR HIM

Young K: sounds familiar

Wonpil: huh?

Young K: nothing

  
  


**_Private Chat: Hyunjin and Woojin_ **

 

Woojin: damn son

Hyunjin: I COULDNT HELP IT OKAY

Woojin: it’s too obvious i’m hollering

Hyunjin: dont judge me hyung ;-;

  
  


**_Group Chat: 5/9 Pokemons_ **

 

Munchlax: oh ok wow

Minho: hmm

 

_ [Dandy Minnie changed Hyunjin’s nickname to Prince Hyunjinnie] _

 

Surfer Boi: oh

Jisung: hmm

Jisung: as much as i want to know what’s gonna happen i need to go and finish something up so byebye

Munchlax: what are u gonna finish we literally just left the studio

Jisung: class press duties (^_−)☆

Felix: bye bye good luck with whatever that is Sungie!!

 

_ [Changbin changed Felix’s nickname to Binnie’s] _

_ [Minho changed Jisung’s nickname to mayhaps loml] _

 

Surfer Boi: EHAT THE FUVK

 

_ [Minho removed message and nickname of Jisung] _

 

Cute Innie: w-whhat was that

Minho: nothing

Surfer Boi: TF DO U MEAN NOTHING

Minho it was nothing hyung~

  
  


**_Private Chat: Chan and Minho_ **

 

_ Friday, 3:49 PM _

 

Dogs: EXPLAIN

Cats: ughh why of all people you were the one who saw it

Dogs: so>?

Cats: mayhaps

Cats: AS IN PERHAPS

Cats: i have a crush on jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading ^^ pls know that i will be back soon, okay? thank u so so much for the kudos and comments love yall <33


	12. Not an update

Hi this is me telling you guys that i might not update next month or year... i honestly don’t know how to write this ff properly at this point because i still can’t accept what happened. it’s too sudden for my liking and very unexpected nevertheless i will respect Woojin’s decision.

I’m just so sad right now and I don’t know how I’m going to cope with this. I want a proper explanation at the same time I don’t want to pressure him or skz, hell even jype.

Actually Woojinnie has a real important role next chapter and I have only begun writing it and this happened and fuck I’m just so sad.

I hope every stay out there are okay and to not forget about your health <3 I also wish for ot9 skz to do the same. I love you Woojinnie, Stays, and Stray Kids so much.

Bye for now.


	13. The Afternoon of Ship Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan - Surfer Boi, Dogs, Vampire  
> Woojin - Wooj, Woojin Hyung  
> Changbin - Munchlax  
> Minho - Cats  
> Jisung - Jisungie  
> Felix - Felix  
> Hyunjin - Prince Hyunjinnie  
> Seungmin - Dandy Minnie  
> Jeongin - Cute Innie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for yet another filler chapter, and yes THIS FIC WILL STILL CONTAIN WOOJIN AS WELL AS MY OTHER UNFINISHED AND UNPUBLISHED WORKS + PROMPTS. i'm gonna be ot9 in fanfics even if it's gonna be AUs from now on <3

**_Private Chat: Dogs and Cats (Chan and Minho)_ **

 

_ Friday, 3:51 PM _

 

Dogs: ok first of all

Dogs: haven’t you already told me that you ARE in love with Han Jisung??!!

Cats: well yea

Cats: BUT I WAS UNSURE

Dogs: what do u mean unsure

Cats: its like i know i love him but i dont know if i love love him

Dogs: sowhat  you’re telling me is you don’t know if you were just simply infatuated or actually in love??

Cats: Oh wow

Cats: yes

Cats: hyung i’m scared

Dogs: don’t worry about any of that

Dogs: i’m sure everything will be fine

Cats: but what if it doesn’t work out ;-;

Dogs: relaaaax i know it will

  
  


**_Private Chat: Wooj and Vampire (Woojin and Chan)_ **

 

_ Friday, 4:00 PM _

 

Vampire: so has jisung ever messaged you about minho or sumn

Wooj: oh wow off to a wonderful start

Wooj: and about that

  
  


_ A few minutes ago…. _

 

**_Private Chat: Woojin Hyung and Jisungie_ **

 

_ Friday, 3:41 PM _

 

Jisungie: hyung am i blind

Jisungie: or am i just delirious

Woojin Hyung: what do u mean

Woojin Hyung: and no i don’t think you’re blind considering YOUR TYPING’S OKAY

Jisungie: did you see what minho hyung removed messagedddddd

Woojin Hyung: no, why?

Jisungie: hecalled me loml

Woojin Hyung: wait

Woojin Hyung: oh so that’s the meaning of loml

Jisungie: did u just search it real fast

Jisungie: hyung why

Woojin Hyung: I HAD TO MAKE SURE WHAT I SAW WAS WHAT I THINK WAS THE INTENTION HE WANTED TO DO

Jisungie: what

Jisungie: SO U DID SEE IT I HJSDKL

Woojin Hyung: yeah

Woojin Hyung: and judging from channie’s reaction yea lmao

Jisungie: does this mean he actually likes me >__<

Woojin Hyung: i think so

Woojin Hyung: HE HAS BEEN LOOKING AT YOU LIKE YOU HUNG UP THE MOON AND STARS AND THE WHOLE FUCKING SUN PLEASE

Jisungie: wait

Jisungie: he DOES NTO

Jisungie: NOT*

Woojin Hyung: YES HE DOES I SWEAR TO GOD

Jisungie: NO HE DOESN’T ISTG 

Woojin: did u really just shortened what i said while denying it too

Jisungie: yes

  
  


_ Present… _

 

**_Private Chat: Wooj and Vampire (Woojin and Chan)_ **

 

_ Friday, 4:05 PM _

 

Wooj: [sent four images]

Vampire: are they that fucking dense

Vampire: WOW just wow

_ Wooj: you’re just as dense as them pls [erase text] _

Wooj: aint that your song lmao

Vampire: DONT

Vampire: we do not speak of said Spearb produced song

Wooj: WooOOOoOoOW SHE’SSSS SoOOOoO HAAAAAT

Vampire: oh my god

Vampire: i came here to discuss minsung NOT TO BE DRAGGED

Wooj: to be fair this is also a target to changbin and jisung for very obvious and legal manners

Vampire: ANYWAY MINSUNG

Wooj: is that your ship name to them

Vampire: actually it was jeongin who thought of this with a little help from changpil

Wooj: changpil?? Is that the supposed ship name of changbin and FELIX?

Vampire: uhh yeah why?

Vampire: i thought about hehe

Vampire: although now that you kinda implied it sounds bad i may have thought it is bad…..ish

Wooj: ish? Excuse me CHANGLIX sounds better

Vampire: eye-

Vampire: actually

Wooj: what

Vampire: i’ll make a poll in our gc just to see which sounds better

Wooj: ok wait what i thought you wanted to talk about minsung?!!

  
  


**_Group Chat: 5/9 Pokemons_ **

 

Surfer Boi: alright folks imma make a poll

Woojin: ohmygod you;re really doing it

Jisung: what’s this about hyung?

_ [Surfer Boi created a poll: Changlix or Changpil?] _

Munchlax: BUT WHY

Felix; is that our ship name?

Prince Hyunjinnie: changpil?? Like chang”feel” the way we pronounced felix as pilix??

Jisung: PFFFT PILIX

_ [Dandy Minnie voted for Changlix] _

_ [Cute Innie voted for Changlix] _

_ [Woojin voted for Changlix] _

_ [Felix voted for Changpil] _

_ [Prince Hyunjinnie voted for Changpil] _

_ [Surfer Boi voted for Changpil] _

_ [Jisung voted for Changlix and Changpil] _

Surfer Boi: FOUL

Minho: what is happening here

Jisung: i can’t just choose it;s a ship name eeeee

Minho: really guys? Really??

[Minho voted for Changlix and Changpil]

Surfer Boi: MINHO WHY

Minho: minho why not

Surfer Boi: omfg you really are meant to be

Minho: ???

Woojin: chan.

Surfer Boi: oh whoops

  
  


**_Private Chat: Dogs and Cats (Chan and Minho)_ **

 

Cats: really hyung

Dogs: SHUT UP

Dogs: for a second i thought it was our private messages okay

Cats: LMAO PLS

  
  


**_Group Chat: 5/9 Pokemons_ **

 

**_[Jisung changed the group name to 1/9 Pokemon]_ **

Jisung: that’s more realistic

Cute Innie: bbut pokemons aren’t real

Jisung: yall hear sumn

Felix: YALL HEARSUMN

Cute Innie: oh wow my hyungs

Dandy Minnie: speaking of this sudden poll of chan hyung

Dandy Minnie: when is  **@Munchlax** gonna answer it?

Woojin: yeah

Woojin: it’s currently tied you know

Munchlax: ok listen

Munchlax: Felix i love you but changpil….

_ [Munchlax voted for Changlix] _

Munchlax: changlix superior

Surfer Boi: EHAT

Surfer Boi: YALL LET WOOJIN WIN???

Woojin: lmaooo

Minho: it’s just a ship name

Surfer Boi: whatever

Surfer Boi: minsung

Cute Innie: HYUNG NO

Surfer Boi: oh whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not quite sure what made me suddenly finish the chapter but...i think it's because i watched the live stream of KAMP yesterday. it was sad but at the same time it amazed me how talented all the members are.
> 
> anyway i hope i could update again this month but if not then see y'all on december <3 thank you so so so much for the kudos and comments!


End file.
